


Fresh Out The Shower

by Dare_devil



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Cum Eating, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Just a quick oneshot I wrote at 1am, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dare_devil/pseuds/Dare_devil
Summary: Matt Murdock fresh out the shower is definitely a look.





	Fresh Out The Shower

Frank woke up to the feeling of Matt’s soft, silky bedsheets engulfed around him. The morning light shun through the curtains and the sound of the shower could be heard.

Still in a sleepy haze, Frank reached out to the body that lay next to him only to feel nothing, the space on the bed empty next to him as he turned to look at the empty spot were Matt had been sleeping. As he began to properly wake up the sound of the shower became more clear, he smirked at the thought of Matt in there, he would join him but Matt’s bed felt too soft and comfortable to leave. The bathroom door was open and steam emerged.

His hearing perked up as he heard the sound of the running water stop as Matt turned the shower off and Frank listened to him step out. Matt emerged from the bathroom, white towel wrapped around his waist, water droplets traveling down his body as he entered the bedroom. 

“Finally awake?” He said with a smirk as he made his way over to stand by the bed.   
He didn’t say anything, his eyes scanned Matt in front of him, he could devour him, Matt fresh and still wet from the shower was definitely a look.   
Frank hummed in agreement at Matt’s question as he reached out to gently hold Matt’s hand.

Quickly he grabbed Matt’s wrist and pulled him onto the bed causing the vigilante to yelp with surprise. As Matt landed on the bed in a giggle, Frank towered over him as his eyes scanned the body below him. Little droplets of water from the shower decorated his still wet skin, beginning to soak the bedsheets below him, his hair messy, pointing in various directions, hair fluffy and damp from the towel. 

Matt had a smile on his face and his eyes looked up in Frank’s direction, his sweet smile was enough to make Frank’s heart swell. Frank watched the water droplets traveling down his body, his finger slowly reaching out to collect one droplet traveling down his arm. His finger slowly traveling up Matt’s body, tracing the wet trail on his arm, the sound of Matt’s breathing beginning to sound heavy as his eyes looked in Frank’s direction.

Frank’s eyes traveled back up to Matt’s face, pinkness appearing on his cheeks and his soft, heavy breathing leaving his lips. One of Frank’s hands slowly traveling down Matt’s body the wetness of his skin and the goosebumps beginning to form under his fingertips as he slowly reached to the towel hanging loosely around his hips. 

Frank’s hand gripped Matt’s thigh, slowly traveling up his body, under the towel as he pulled Matt closer to him. He could feel Frank pressed up against his ass, the bulge in his underwear hardening against him, looks like he was going to be late to the office. 

Leaning down, Frank pressed a kiss to Matt’s lips, Matt’s hands reaching up to the short soft curls of Frank’s hair, pulling him closer. Frank’s hand went back to the towel around Matt’s hips before he swiftly pulled the towel and threw it across the room causing Matt to giggle as Frank claimed his lips again. 

Matt’s hands traveled down to Frank’s underwear as he began to pull them down. Frank pulled away from Matt’s lips as he removed his underwear, throwing them across the room to join the towel. Frank leaning down to be closer to Matt below him, soft gasps leaving their lips as their erections brushed against each other. Frank kept Matt close to him, hands caressing his sensitive body as he kissed him. Matt liked that about him, Frank was also so tender and passionate with him, always making sure that Matt felt good and that he never felt uncomfortable like he was always careful because of Matt’s sensitive body. 

Frank’s lips pulled away from Matt’s as he littered soft kisses across his cheek, down him neck and slowly down his body. Matt softly gasped as he could feel Frank’s tongue lapping up the water droplets on his body causing pleasuring chills to travel down him. 

Frank’s hand gently massaged his thigh as his leg was hooked over Frank’s shoulder. Matt’s head fell back against the sheets, toes curled and moans left his lips at the feel of Frank’s tongue against his entrance. “Oh god F-Frank” he moaned out as his tongue continued circling around his entrance, including the feel of Frank’s stubble scratching against his sensitive skin. He could feel himself getting close already, Frank knew what made him feel good and what areas were the most sensitive, this was one of those areas.

The heel of Matt’s foot began to push into Frank’s back as his hips began to rise off the bed. Frank’s hands pushed his hips back down as his tongue moved a little faster as he continued to lap at his sensitive entrance. “F-Frank” he moaned out as his body began to tremble before he released. His tongue continued to ride him though his orgasm causing him to cry out before he felt his body relax as Frank moved away, his lips leaving soft kisses on his hip and traveling up his body. Frank gently kissing Matt’s shoulder and up his neck as his body began to relax and calm down. 

Matt gently pushed Frank off him and onto the bed as he climbed on top to straddle him. “My turn” he whispered as he pulled him into a kiss. Pulling away from the kiss he leaned up, hand reaching behind him as he took Frank’s cock into his hand. 

Frank’s hands gently gripped Matt’s hips as he closed his eyes, head leaning back into the pillows as he moaned out. Matt bit his lip as his hand stroked up and down the shaft, his thumb gently circling around the head of his cock, collecting the Pre cum that began to bead out. 

Frank’s soft moans music to his ears as Frank’s hands gently caressed Matt’s thighs and hips as his hand continued to pump his shaft. “Goddamn Red” he softly muttered as Matt picked up the pace with his hand.

He could feel him getting close, the feel on his body under him heating up and how his cock pulsated in his hand. Frank’s toes curled as he grew closer “you gonna cum for me Frank?” He whispered as he picked up the pace with his hand. Frank’s hands gripped Matt’s thighs as he moaned out, releasing into Matt’s hand. Matt continued to ride him through his climax before he relaxed back into the sheets. 

Matt slowly brought his hand back and up to his lips as he slowly licked the mess on his fingers. Heat rose to Frank’s cheeks at the sight above him. If he continues like this red will never be allowed to leave the bed.

Frank gripped onto Matt’s hip as he flipped him back onto the bed causing Matt to giggle as he climbed above him before pulling him into a kiss. “I’m a mess” Muttered Matt as Frank pulled away from his lips to gently kiss his neck.  
“I’m gonna have to shower again...I’m already late” he muttered, closing his eyes at the feel of Frank’s soft lips.

“Maybe I should join you this time”


End file.
